


夜骐马车上

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 金色的阳光被树冠阻挡，只有几点斑驳的光影投下来，它们落在马尔福的金发上，再藉由此投入哈利柏绿的眼睛。





	夜骐马车上

哈利到达霍格沃兹时天还亮着，他穿过山涧、石桥和漫山遍野的花，乘着红色特快到了记忆中最接近家的地方。哈利从列车上下来时脚落在绿油油地青草地上，赋予生命的绿意从他足底开始向四面八方蔓延，他往前走一步，绿色与踩在青草上的柔软如影随形。金色从他头顶上倾泻而下，洒在日光所极的每一处，那些鲜活的绿色沾染上这快活的气息便在他脚下迅速生长起来轻轻刮搔着他的脚踝。

英国全年都极少有这样的好天气，当常年浸润在雨水湿气中时，面对干燥与温暖时便从心底里生出欢喜之情。这感觉其实不坏，哈利想。接着他顺着记忆中的道路往前走，知晓自己再稍微走上那么一小段路程会看到夜骐马车，在那里等到四位同学，夜骐就会带着他们赶往霍格沃茨，而他便会在那里开始新学年——他是如此期盼着霍格沃茨的校园生活，格兰芬多的四柱床、礼堂上被施了魔法的天花板、奇妙的魔法课程、还有之前从未真正拥有的友情与温暖……

哈利迫不及待地向前走着，脚步更加轻快了，他脑子里想着赫敏、想着罗恩、想着城堡古老的石砖和墙上一幅幅活动着的画像，直到深色的夜骐出现在他面前，而当他走近时才发现有人正躺在座椅上。

对方只是坐在座位上，然后上半身倒在另一边，那不是个舒服的睡姿，但他看起来毫不介意。他只穿着一件单薄的白衬衫，领带规规矩矩地系在领下，因为主人的姿势搭在地上。对方枕着自己的胳膊，另一只手遮住半张脸搭在他枕着的那条胳膊上，身体浅浅地起伏着，像是沉在一场永不会醒来的美梦中——或许他仅仅是闭上眼睛，躺在那里。

哈利犹豫着不知道自己该不该走上去，他在距离三四步时便停下了。对方那头比太阳还刺眼的金发晃进他眼中，而在整个霍格沃兹里，哈利找不出第二个像他那样拥有那么招摇刺眼发色的人。德拉科·马尔福。这个名字、这个意料之外出现的人短暂地夺走了他的呼吸。于是他停下，艰难地将目光移向四周，渴望找到其他的车或者其他同学，而不是尴尬地留清醒的他和沉睡的马尔福在一起——可是没有，周围只有这一匹夜骐、一辆车、一个他、一个马尔福。

好吧。哈利深吸口气，好吧。然后他走向那辆车，在登上时轻手轻脚，生怕发出一点声响吵醒马尔福以至于他们不得不处在一个尴尬异常的境地。但直到他安稳坐在对面座位上时马尔福都没动一下，他仍是那样以不舒服的姿势躺着，身体缓慢的、轻微地起伏着。他沉浸在睡梦中——或许仅仅是闭着眼睛。

不管哪一种，哈利都希望他能一直保持这样的状态到他们抵达霍格沃兹。接着他叹口气，将脸深埋进手掌用力揉了揉眼睛，期望这样就能将马尔福从他面前抹去，但当他拿开手、被蹂躏地眼球渐渐回复清晰时马尔福仍然躺在那里。他额前的金发被微风轻轻吹动，睫毛也在颤动，但他就是躺在那里。于是强迫自己将视线从他身上转移，让自己去看看周围其他东西。可当他转去看向那在之前让他欢喜的绿意、天空、阳光时，又顿时觉得这些都不如在眼前沉睡的、或仅仅是闭着眼的马尔福。

他不知道马尔福为什么会出现在这里，哈利觉得他很久很久没有见到过马尔福了，几乎有一个世纪那么长，以至于他再见到对方时那在霍格沃兹对他积累的仇恨已经烟消云散，在那层层叠叠混乱复杂的恨意厌恶被时间冲洗消解之后，唯有那几颗眼泪像晨露般剔透。而当它落下滴向地面时，天往下坠，千万星辰从便从云端跌落、砸进山川湖泊。哈利想解读其中繁杂的信息时、只需低一低头，看看所有水流经过的地方便可。

于是哈利再度将视线集中在马尔福身上，他目光从对方细窄的腰部、顺着弧度一直滑到对方的手臂，衬衣扣子紧紧扣好贴着对方的手腕，对方一截苍白的皮肤从袖口处探出来。哈利盯着那处看了许久，想起他那晚所见的、攀爬在少年手臂上的蛇与骷髅。对方当时的情绪远不似现在这样安宁，哈利脑海中关于马尔福的碎片纷沓而至，长袍店第一次见面、火车上的谈话、魁地奇、魔药课——盥洗室、马尔福庄园——直到纳西莎拉着他离开。当时他距马尔福数十米远，从伏地魔身上剥落的腐朽碎片不断上升飘散，而他精疲力竭，看什么都模糊不清，唯有那头金发在他视线里晃动。他可以忽略一切，唯有这个他绝不能忽略，绝不可能忽略。

那几颗眼泪撼天动地，他怔愣，当回过神来时却怎么无法抹消。

马车突然的晃动使哈利回过神来，车轱辘碾压在凹凸不平的小路上，开始缓慢地向霍格沃兹移动。他们在树林中穿梭，风吹着树叶飒飒作响，金色的阳光被树冠阻挡，只有几点斑驳的光影投下来，它们落在马尔福的金发上，再藉由此投入哈利柏绿的眼睛。

它们刺进眼里，但哈利仍然执着地瞪着，看着马尔福沉睡的、或者仅仅是闭着眼的脸庞。蓦然地、哈利渴望马尔福能在抵达霍格沃兹前睁开他的眼睛，再赐予他一抹清冷的灰蓝——或许他们可以再吵一架、或许他们就这样看着彼此沉默不语，直到抵达霍格沃兹、直到这辆车去往天涯海角走到世界终结。

但最终什么都没有，风还是轻柔，阳光还是温暖，树影婆娑，车晃得人昏昏欲睡，终点遥遥无期。

马尔福还是那样，在这一切安静中维持着那个可笑的、不舒服的睡姿，他安静至极；沉睡、或仅仅是闭着眼——以此逃避与他相见。

 

 

哈利醒来时天还是灰沉沉地，昏暗的光穿过窗帘漫进来，他借着黯淡的光看了许久才回过神，发现在他顶上不是四柱床、不是层层叠叠的树叶、不是湛蓝晴空——那仅仅是苍白空洞的天花板。他艰难地转动了一下干涩的眼球，看到了在身侧缠绕的赫色长发。

这是现实。

清醒只维持了短短一秒，困顿的眼皮紧接着阖上，而当他再次醒来时只会记得斑驳金色光影与晃动的夜骐马车，再无其他。


End file.
